First Date
by TheAlly014
Summary: WilfredXOC Prince Wilfred takes Skylar away from Phillip Castle for her and Sugar's 'complacency', but Skylar's jumbled brain can't decipher the truth. Is it a date? *Fluff Fluff*


_**A/N: A new Prince Wilfred one-shot. Please enjoy! May revise later, but please R&R! Thank you so much for your kind reviews lately! :') I enjoy writing for you. I can only hope you continue to enjoy my writing! Enjoy!**_

* * *

**First Date**

Sugar stretched out her limbs and let out a yawn. She cuddled her small head into the bend of Skylar's back and nuzzled her cold snout into her thin nightgown. Shivering, Skylar flinched away and cursed under her breath. Her sapphire eyes fell on the illuminated windowsill and drawn blue curtains. The sunshine danced through the fabric and onto her skin. Another beautiful morning greeted her in the Phillip castle, and it was an opportune day to tend the garden and play outside with her dog.

A week had passed since she and Prince Wilfred had spoken outside in the courtyard. She sat up in her bed and wiped the sleep from her eyes as she recalled the stick throwing contest. Laughing, she hated that they never found out who won. Claude had collected Prince Wilfred and scolded Skylar as soon as he had left. Chewing on her cheek, Skylar rose from the bed and entered the bathroom after Claude didn't show up. It was disquieting to think he'd forgotten about her or was simply too busy to care for her. She simply swallowed back the bitter taste, washed her face, and brushed her teeth. _Worries for another day._

Afterwards, she exited the bathroom wrapped in her white bathrobe to find Claude glaring down at her dog. Sugar stared up gleefully and looked ready to play outside. Claude eyed the Labrador puppy as if she'd pounce him any second. Skylar shook her head and chuckled.

Claude turned his head and blushed crimson. Skylar was in nothing but a robe. Her brunette hair curled in damp waves down her shoulders and the robe clung to her hips. A butler should never see a visitor, especially a _female_ visitor, in such attire. Claude cleared his throat and adjusted his collar before raising his voice in a weak attempt to distract him.

"Good morning, Miss Skylar." He greeted her shrilly before coughing and bowing his head, "Prince Wilfred requests your presence." He paused and his face reddened again, "Once you dress, of course."

Skylar laughed and didn't notice Claude's blushing face, "Well, I apologize, Claude, but you should leave so I can dress. I'd hate for Sugar to attack you." Giggling, she watched Claude hurry out of the room.

She dressed herself into a pale orange peasant top with embroidery along the swooped neckline and a white pair of capri pants before leaving the room. Skylar called Sugar to follow and they hurried down the corridor behind Claude. Claude guided her into Prince Wilfred's office where the blonde prince sat behind his desk. She sat into a deep cushioned couch and held Sugar on her lap as they stared at Wilfred going through documents. Skylar averted her gaze to the pot of flowers and smiled; the flowers were in full bloom and she couldn't be happier. The butler bowed with a condescending gaze toward Skylar and fled the room as a maid called out to him.

"Good morning, Prince Wilfred." Skylar greeted once Claude left.

Prince Wilfred set the papers in his hands down and looked up through his glasses at her, "Good morning to you, Skylar." His voice sounded so lively that she used every bit of her strength to stop the yawn in her throat.

Skylar grinned and rubbed Sugar's ears, "What is it you wanted from me?"

Wilfred stole a glance toward the pot of flowers before bobbing his head, "Would you like to leave the manse with me for the day?"

With blushing cheeks, Skylar dropped her gaze to the dog in her lap and felt her stomach tie in knots, "W-where to?" She cleared her throat and stared up at him with mock courage, "Why go somewhere with me?"

The prince watched her and chuckled at the dilemma in her eyes, "I want to go somewhere with you. Unless you don't wish to join me."

She huffed, "It's not. I just don't understand the suddenness of it."

"Don't worry about it."

"Huh?" Skylar shook her shoulders and gazed up at him and saw his serious blue-eyed stare, "Y-yes." She found herself answering automatically and Sugar whined in her lap.

"Of course you can go." Prince Wilfred cooed and the dog's ears perked up, "I'm sure Sugar is getting sick of the Phillip grounds anyway."

Wilfred rounded his desk and sat on the couch beside of Skylar, "Are you sure it's okay for me to go?" Sugar hopped from Skylar's lap to the prince's and stumbled between them. Quickly, the puppy hopped into his lap and onto her hind legs against his chest.

As the dog licked his jaw, Prince Wilfred smiled, "Of course." His eyes focused the brown-eyed, white dog before him and let himself be kissed.

_This isn't what you think it is, Skylar. Get a grip! _Skylar couldn't find the will to slow her racing heart as it pounded heavily in her ears. Everything was so strange, and she didn't want to succumb to the strangeness. She scoffed at her thoughts. How self-absorbed could she be? How much a dreamer was she? Nothing like a prince's affection could come her way. No matter what she wished, Prince Wilfred couldn't care for a commoner that way. Publicly or privately. Darkness crept into her heart and gripped tightly with clawed fingers, and Skylar felt herself go mad.

Prince Wilfred led Skylar and Sugar to the garage with a bright grin on his face. Skylar liked seeing him show truth through his shadowy mask. The prince led them to a black SUV with a sun roof and swiftly removed the Phillip flags from the front of the vehicle. He laid them on top of another vehicle and slid into the driver's seat.

"You buckled up?" Prince Wilfred looked over at Skylar as she nodded her head.

Skylar felt uneasiness settle into the pit of her stomach, "Where are we going, Prince Wilfred? Your bodyguards should be driving you."

He shook his head and drove out of the garage as he replied, "I would like to spend time with you. Without supervision."

"Th-that's dangerous, Prince Wilfred!" Skylar warned and her voice shook as they sped through the Phillip Manse gates. She turned her head back and watched the castle fade into the distance as Sugar panted excitedly in her hands.

Prince Wilfred erupted in joyful laughter the further they escaped the castle. He pressed a few buttons on the radio and turned it to some upbeat pop music with a smile. Skylar stared at him with a gaped mouth before she found herself singing with the radio. Prince Wilfred joined in and he didn't seem to know the words, but it didn't matter. She felt her throat tighten as her eyes stared him down in his oblivious joy. The prince was just a normal man now. Skylar felt like she was going out on a date and despite her anxious feelings, she felt like it was okay. Those moments were all theirs. They were just a man and a woman.

The car stopped at the edge of a beach. Skylar stepped out from the car with Sugar and took off her flats. Digging her toes into the hot sand, she gasped and felt the sun's rays beat down on her skin. Sugar sprint from the edge of the water and back to Skylar, and she could tell that the dog was enjoying herself. When was the last time Skylar had been at the beach? She couldn't remember, and a part of her didn't worry. Until she caught Wilfred in her peripheral pulling off his clothes.

"Prince Wilfred!" Skylar exclaimed as he jerked off his pants to reveal swimming trunks, "What are you doing?" She questioned with crimson cheeks as he peeled off his shirt.

The prince closed his eyes and felt a breeze against his bare chest, "I'm going swimming." He answered Skylar and stole a peek her way. Skylar stared at him and held a hand over her mouth to hide her rosy cheeks, but he could see them. Wilfred liked seeing Skylar be herself and not use the tough girl act. She was actually shy and unsure of herself. It made him like her all the more.

Skylar kept her gaze fixed on his face as she removed her hand from her mouth, "Would you like to join me?" Prince Wilfred asked.

Her eyes widened and she gulped, "I-I don't have a-a-" she stuttered and couldn't finish a sentence. Instead she tried to gesture by pulling on her shirt.

"I have a suit for you." Prince Wilfred opened the back door and tossed a bikini top and bottom her way, "Get dressed and come on!" He turned away and ran toward the ocean as Sugar did the same. She barked at the prince and he stayed in the shallow end to play with the small puppy.

Skylar's breathing sped up and she wasn't sure what to think. _This ISN'T a date. _Prince Wilfred is just really considerate of her and knew she was feeling complacent. Only she wasn't. She was comfortable in Phillip Manse, and she didn't mention anything of the beach or Sugar feeling constrained. Phillip Manse stretched great acres and it was plenty of land for Sugar to explore and run through. Why did the prince take her out?

_"I want to be with you. Without supervision."_

Shrugging out of her clothes, she hid behind the SUV and changed into the swimming suit. The bikini was just the right size and fit, and the bright yellow color reminded her of the garden in the courtyard of the Phillip castle. Is that why Wilfred chose it? Before she would reveal her body to the prince, she grabbed one of the towels hidden in the SUV. Every bit of her skin was red with embarrassment once she finally walked onto the sand. The towel was securely wrapped around her body as Prince Wilfred looked her way.

"Aren't you coming in, Skylar?" He furrowed his brow as Sugar kicked the water around her in desperate attempt to swim.

Skylar felt a sweat break out across her forehead when she saw the water drip down his chest, "Y-yeah."

Wilfred laughed, "Well, you can't come in with a towel wrapped around you."

She flushed and shook her head. _Of course not! _"O-ok."

Skylar's shaking fingers pulled the towel away from her and dropped into the sand. Her whole body felt naked in the yellow bikini, and if she'd known she would be at the beach, she would have been working out more often. Feeling completely self-conscious, Skylar folded her arms against her chest and treaded into the warm ocean water. The small waves crashed against her ankles until she was waist deep. Only then did she dare to look up at the prince.

"That bikini looks really nice." Prince Wilfred complimented her but kept his eyes on the puppy that swam around them.

Skylar thought he was blushing but decided it was the flush of heat, "Th-thanks."

Prince Wilfred cleared his throat and turned her way, "Thanks for coming with me."

"No problem." She answered with a shrug and didn't drop her arms, "It's exciting." She admitted, "It feels like a date." Skylar gave a weak chuckle at her desperate dream that it was.

The prince narrowed his eyes at her and dropped his voice, "What if it is a date?"

Skylar eyes shot up to his as soon as she heard him. Gulping, she stayed still as Wilfred took a step toward her. _This is all just a dream. Jesus Christ, wake up, Skylar! _She blinked over and over again, but she was still there with the prince. It wasn't a dream. To be sure, Skylar pinched her arm.

"Ow." She grumbled and Wilfred smirked.

"Why'd you pinch yourself?"

Skylar dismissed it, "N-no reason." She felt a knot form in her throat as her eyes drooped down to his shoulders.

"Skylar." Prince Wilfred whispered her name.

His hands grabbed her waist and cupped her face as she gasped, "P-prince Wilfred."

Wilfred smiled bitterly and she felt his cold breath blow against her face, "Wilfred. Just Wilfred. See me as a man right now. Not a prince."

Wilfred shut his eyes and pulled her closer to him, his lips searching for hers, "P-prince-"

Skylar couldn't finish before a booming voice interrupted her, "Your Highness! Miss Skylar! What in the world are you doing here?" Claude came running into the sand with three bodyguards joining him as they separated.

Prince Wilfred's eyes fell and sighed sadly before walking toward his butler. Before she knew it, his mask was up again as Claude scolded the both of them. Sugar ran up to Skylar's side as she wrapped the towel around herself to dry off. She shot a glance back over her shoulder at the sun in the sky as the waves rocked against the sand. It was short but the time she spent was so much better than she could have imagined. It was a dream. _Oh, what a lovely dream. _Claude called for Skylar as she jerked her head back to the SUV. Her heart swelled with a fullness she couldn't describe yet an emptiness lingered. There was so much left to do in the dream. It was cut short and Skylar wondered if it truly was real. Was it just her imagination?

During the ride back, she sat beside of the prince and both of them kept their eyes out the window. Skylar sighed in the silence of the backseat. She was grateful that Claude was riding up front, so he couldn't glare at her. She hated his stare and how it pierced right through her soul.

"Thank you for coming with me." Prince Wilfred whispered against the window and Skylar looked back at him, "I enjoyed our date." He stared back at her before swiveling his head back out the window. Wilfred gripped her hand and held onto it tightly as she smiled.

_If this is a dream, please don't let it end._


End file.
